Bleeding Love
by EMMA ROCX
Summary: One-shot InuYasha went to go see Kikyo again and got Kagome mad. She went home and InuBaka - sorry wanted to do that- i mean InuYasha goes to her. what will hppen when he hears her singing? read & review!


**Hey guess who! . . . - random person - EMMA ROCX? -me- no it's santa clause YES ITS ME! goodness. anywho! i got this idea when i was listening to Bleeding Love by Leona Lewis. GO WATCH IT! **

"INUYASHA! SIT!!!"

I can't believe he did that! AGAIN! He promised he would stop seeing her! Well, I guess that means that I can't trust him.

He went off to go see Kikyo when we were asleep. He always said that he didn't feel anything for her. Humph! What a bunch of crap.

"I'm going home! I need to think. I won't be back for a few days!"

I ran all the way to the well. I jumped in and saw the blue and purple light surround me. When the light was gone I knew I was home.

"GRANDPA! SOT-TA! I'M HOME!" I yelled and I saw their heads pop out over the side and they helped me up.

"Kagome. Why are you here so early?" grandpa said.

"I really don't want to talk about it. I really need a bath." Well, I wasn't lying.

I got inside said hi to mom then started a bath. As I stepped into the hot water I relaxed a bit.

Yeah I was still mad but I really needed to think about weather I should stay with InuYasha or if I should just forget about him.

The water started to get cold so I got out and put on a red plaid skirt, a black tank top with crystal like buckles on the straps and white knee high boots. Hey it's like only 3:00 in the afternoon. **(Things on profile)**

I grabbed my electric guitar and potable amp and climbed on my roof and did what I do when I need to think . . . sing.

**(For the sake of the story let's say Kagome wrote this)**

Closed off from love  
I didn't need the pain  
Once or twice was enough  
and it was all in vain  
Time starts to pass  
Before you know it you're frozen

**I really didn't need the pain**

But something happened  
for the very first time with you  
my heart melts into the ground  
Found something true  
and everyone's looking round  
Thinking I'm going crazy

**They think I'm crazy for loving InuYasha**

But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I

**I don't care anymore!**

Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open

**My love for him is like blood, if I loose too much I could die**

Trying hard not to hear  
but they talk so loud  
their piercing sounds fill my ears  
Try to fill me with doubt  
Yet I know that the goal  
is to keep me from falling

**I can hear then talking every night **

But nothing's greater  
Than the rush that comes with your embrace  
And in this world of loneliness  
I see your face  
Yet everyone around me  
Thinks that I'm going crazy, maybe, maybe

But I don't care what they say

I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I....  
**They tried to warn me about falling in love with him but I couldn't help it.**  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open

And it's draining all of me  
Oh they find it hard to believe  
I'll be wearing these scars  
For everyone to see

I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I....

Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open and I....

Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open and I  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love

WITH INUYASHA!

I was going to the well to take Kagome back and apologize.

I stepped out of the well and with my demon senses I could hear Kagome singing.

Closed off from love  
I didn't need the pain  
Once or twice was enough  
And it was all in vain  
Time starts to pass  
Before you know it you're frozen

But something happened  
For the very first time with you  
My heart melts into the ground  
Found something true  
And everyone's looking round  
Thinking I'm going crazy

But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I

Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open

Trying hard not to hear  
But they talk so loud  
Their piercing sounds fill my ears  
Try to fill me with doubt  
Yet I know that the goal  
Is to keep me from falling

But nothing's greater  
Than the rush that comes with your embrace  
And in this world of loneliness  
I see your face  
Yet everyone around me  
Thinks that I'm going crazy, maybe, maybe

But I don't care what they say

I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I....

Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open

And it's draining all of me  
Oh they find it hard to believe  
I'll be wearing these scars  
For everyone to see

I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I....

Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open and I....

Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open and I  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love

. . . Did I make her feel this way? I know she was mad at me for talking to Kikyo but I was telling her that I don't love her any more and that I love Kagome.

I silently snuck up behind her and said "Do I really make you feel this way Kagome?"

She was surprised that I was here so she jumped and almost fell of the roof but I caught her.

"Yes, you do InuYasha. I . . . I l-love you." I was taken aback by her words. I didn't expect her to say that.

She got a look on her face that said 'oh no! What if he doesn't like me back' before she could reply I kissed her.

KOGOME POINT OF VEIW!

I was going to say something but instead he was kissing me. I was bewildered and was still for a moment before I kissed back.

He pulled away all too soon for my liking. "Kagome, I know you think I have been going to see Kikyo and your right but not for the reason you think. I wanted to tell her that I love you not her. I love you Kagome, I always have."

I was speechless for a moment before I was crying in his kimono. I knew from then on things would be better for all of us.

**SOOOOOOOOOO what did you think? just to clear things up InuYasha and Kagome got together they killed naraku and had little inu pups XD and Kikyo . . . well she got killed by me! REVEIW PLZ!!!!!! AND YOU GET A KISS FROM INUYASHA! -INUYASHA- im doing what now? -me- you heard me! -inuyasha- fine - grumbles about not having enogh cookies for the little bear otters- -me- - puts tranquilizer dart in gun - well i got to go ill see ya soon! - tries to shoot inuyasha -**


End file.
